A variety of optoelectronic devices are packaged devices which include a photodetector (PD) and at least one light source. Conventional optoelectronic packages include a mirror to reflect the light from the light source to the PD. The PD can be on the same substrate as the light source, or on the other side of the package laterally offset from the light source.